User talk:Vanilla Fan
Hey there, this is my talk page. Want to tell me a question or anything else? You've come to the right place! (Please no rude comments) --Sunnycandy99 (talk) Thank you Thanks for the picture of Floss , I really like it and it's cute. Thanks again. Sugarrushfan2 (talk) 00:04, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Twister Thank you so much!! it looks truly amazing!<33 [[User:Sweet Eve|'sins are']] [[User talk:Sweet Eve|'magic']].'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141129215542/wreckiteve105/images/a/a6/Flamesinsignature.png 17:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Sunny ;3 Can I ask you something? Can I adopt Coffernado Grann? It is so incredible, if you do not let me stay with him all is well... *http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116134745/wreckitralph-fanon/images/5/57/Friendgift.png User Cbismarck, ;) Answer: Of course you can :) but ask MyHuuse123 too. Ok, u can create them 2:D! MyHuuse123 (talk) 03:37, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I made Bloona 4 u:) MyHuuse123 (talk) 16:47, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! It's amazing! --Sunnycandy99 (talk) 19:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Pika Heyyyyyy Sunny!!! I was wondering... Can I adopt Lemmeanna? She looks adorable, and I really wanna adopt her. Sure you can! --Sunnycandy99 (talk) 17:37, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sunny, it's okay if I made a new appearance for Lemmeanna, right? Well, you can make her. But show me her new appearance first. --Sunnycandy99 (talk) 18:45, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here she is. It looks fab! You can keep her appearance like that. I'm not taking requests anymore, sorry. :( Also, please don't delete previous messages whenever you leave a new one. The reason I'm saying this is because you did that in my talk page. Please don't. And, once again, I'm not taking requests, nor art trades or comissions. I have retired from doing art for anyone else but myself [[User:Sweet Eve|'sins are']] [[User talk:Sweet Eve|'magic']].'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141129215542/wreckiteve105/images/a/a6/Flamesinsignature.png 17:55, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Holly Yes,she can. You are the sock draw master - Holly 15:59, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Ummm...thanks Sunny but it's Holly on another account . XDDDDDDDDDDD - Holly Oh,wow! They look amazing! Thank you so much! You are the sock draw master - Holly 13:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Sure,I'll have to do it later though! You are the sock draw master - Holly 15:32, February 3, 2015 (UTC) You are going to have to ask Sugarrushfan2 since she is the owner of Angelica Creamcakes.Aaron was just part of the Sugar Sister and Sour Brother project.Thanks anyway! You are the sock draw master - Holly 09:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Aly Maybe. Not right now. I'm not home at the moment [[User:Ami670|'Tom']][[User talk:Ami670|'tord']] 5ever 02:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Foreign names Can I make some updates on Melty's foreign names? I'm good with those foreign names list.:) Example:example. MyHuuse123 (talk) 14:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Sam Hey Sunny! Here's Melissa for your fanfic: [[User:Samantha Nightcore|'Geeks are not Nerds']] 06:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC)[[User:Samantha Nightcore|'Geeks are not Nerds']] I can do another Languages list to Melty, but It will take some days. I'm too busy here... MyHuuse123 (talk) 20:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Cbismarck I love your Profile Photo!!! Rapunzel is so Amazing!! :3 Sherpen Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to get this done, school has been buisy, but here one of the two finally are. The other one is on its way, and should be done whenever school lightens up again. Lairelosse (talk) 22:23, March 6, 2015 (UTC) hi! been all good, havent checked on this place for a while. the revival kinda failed... how have you been?! --eve 16:26, February 13, 2016 (UTC)